Online Safety/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby Moby is in the bathroom. Moby tries to flush the laptop down the toilet just as Tim walks in. Tim: Hey, have you seen my-- my laptop!!! No!!!! (grabs the laptop from Moby) Give me...my...laptop! (he and Moby fell down and crash) What's your problem? A typed letter is seen. Tim narrates: Dear Tim & Moby, without texting and online games; my life would be meaningless...but is it safe to go online? From, Evan. Tim sits up. Tim: That's it? You're worried about online safety? Well, Evan, there are some dangers to going online, but that doesn't mean you can't stay safe. And we should know - I use the Internet to research our movies, and Moby's a texting fiend. Moby's pupils pop open when a ringing sound can be heard. Moby checks to see if Tim's cell phone is safe. Moby throws the cell phone away. Tim: Oh, would you cheer up? Going online is just as safe as going outside, as long as you follow some simple rules! They're mostly common sense, but it never hurts to review. "Rule #1: Keep your identity a secret". (scene cuts to a guy with the mask) Before you know what a site's all about, try to stay anonymous. Don't give out personal info, like your number, address, phone number, pictures, email address, or even the name of your school, until you check it out with your parents. You wouldn't share that stuff with just anyone in real life, right? So online, you need to just as be careful. If you need a screen name to use a website or Instant Messaging service, try to pick something totally different from your real name. A picture of the chat inbox is shown. An arrow crosses out on "Spursfanroolz_98", "Madhu_MK10" and "GrimsbyGirl". Tim: And make sure it doesn't give away anything about your age, location and gender. On AstronomyGeek.com, I'm not Tim, I'm SpaceFace! (A website "AstronomyGeek.com" is shown right next to Saturn) Moby: Beep. Tim: Well, I think it's a cool name. It doesn't give away anything about my true identity, and it's easy for my friends to remember. Moby: Beep. Tim: That's true! Lots of websites will ask your name, email address, and other stuff before you can register. (The left side with the username that says "mobyismo" and the side on the right that says "Tell Us About Yourself" the stock footage scene from "Information Privacy") It can get a little confusing, so always do this with your parents so that they can to separate the good sites from the bad. That's especially true for social networking sites, don't sign up for any of those without your parents' permission! "Rule #2: Be extra careful with strangers". (The left side "Skateboarderz" is now shown on the website and the right side is an unshaven man with a dirty shirt in a cluttered basement, typing on a desktop computer.) If you have any online friends, remember: all you know about them is what they tell you. That makes it easy for people to hide who they really are! It's a terrible thing to think about. But unfortunately, there are adults who use the Internet to trick kids. Moby: Beep. (The website "AstronomyGeek.com" reappears) Tim: No. That doesn't mean you can't make online friends. As long as you keep your personal information a secret, there's nothing anyone can do to harm you! Letting your parents know about your online friends is a good idea, too. You should get your parents involved if an online buddy wants to meet face-to-face, or even if you want to send a picture of yourself. And if you get an email, IM or text from someone you don't know, it's best not to answer at all. (The email file is shown with the email address: charmer@charming.com) Oh and while we're on the subject of stranger, remember that they're not the only danger. Someone you know can use your personal information against you too, so don't go sharing your contact information with just any kid from school. Moby: Beep. Tim: Yeah, bullies are just as mean on the Internet as they are in real life. "Rule #3: Tell somebody". If anyone makes you feel bad or uncomfortable, tell your parents or another adult right away! (Stock footage from the scene "Cyberbullying" is shown with Sharky11 on an instant message, an arrow clicks on "block" and "report" button blocking Sharky11) You can block those people, or report them to the site's administrators. But remember, your parents and teachers are there to help protect you from bad stuff, so let them help. "Rule #4: Protect your passwords". Now this one's simple. Keep your passwords in a safe place, and don't tell them to anybody! Not even your best friend needs to know your passwords. "Rule #5: Be nice". (scene shows people holding hands on top of an Earth planet) It's up to you to help make the Internet a better place. Be nice to people, and respect their feelings and beliefs. Most likely, they'll return the favor! Besides, you can get kicked off a website, email service, or even a phone network for being rude to other users. You'll notice that a lot of these rules involve checking stuff out with your parents or some other adult you trust. The online world can be a tricky place for kids to navigate without a little help. Moby: Beep. Tim: Right. BrainPOP is a totally safe place for kids! That's why Moby and I hang out here so much. Moby: Beep. Tim: I don't know. What do you want to do? Moby: Beep. Tim: Oh, I know! Let's go outside and play Kung Fu Cowboys! I've had enough of the Internet for today, anyway. (last scene shows Moby with a cowboy hat) Hi-yah! (the video ends with Tim's shoe and a mooing cow sound effect is heard offscreen) Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Engineering & Technology Transcripts